The invention in question intends an arrangement through which a filling (e g liquid, fat or gas) or only by oxygen evacuation, an insect can be removed, for instance a tick which has clung tight on to the skin of a man or an animal.
The procedures of removing ticks, known before, are either to grease or to put some cooking fat or oil on the tick, hoping that it will suffocate and thereby slip its hold. Even though this method sometimes is successful, it is quite time-consuming to wait for the tick to suffocate and release its hold so that it can be picked off. Besides, it is not always one manages to remove the tick completely.
Consequently, those methods mentioned above, do not always give a satisfying result. In general, that depends on ones failure in suffocating the tick that much it will loosen its grip. The innovation before us originates in the observation of the tick's way of respiration--it does not only breathe with its head, but also with its body, in which it stocks the evacuated blood. It is therefore necessary to surround the tick completely with the filling (the oil, the fat) to make sure it suffocates to that extent it pulls out its blood-sucking organ and perhaps moves, without stifleing to death. With a setup, according to the innovation in question, this can efficiently be brought about on relatively short time.